headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxembourg
Luxembourg (Luxembourgish: Lëtzebuerg, German: Luxemburg, French: Luxembourg) is the 37th character in the game, and was introduced in the November 2013 update along with Colombia and Romania. He has fairly challenging Unlock Requirements, but when used correctly, his Power Shot can be nearly unstoppable. Some defining features of Luxembourg are his rock-like purple skin, green irises, grass-like hair (with a sprout growing out of his head), square chin and unintelligent expression. If you have any questions about the character Luxembourg, please ask them here. __TOC__ Power Shots '''Luxembourg's '''Power Shot is Plant Shot. This shot is particularly difficult to block because it fires three spores in rapid succession. A large plant with a mouth sprouts from the ground and fires the first spores on the ground in front of the goal, the second spore fires towards the upper half of the goal (KO's you), and the third, and final fires on the ground in front of the goal. This is difficult to block because each spore can knock the defender back. All the spores contain the ball, and if the defender successfully blocks the third spore, a large vine will descend from the top of the screen and eat the defender, causing him/her to disappear. Luxembourg, like Greece, Denmark, and all the characters after Colombia have a special Counter Attack. This Counter Attack will send a plant shooting straight forward, which eats the target upon contact and sets Luxembourg up to score. Costume: Shrinking Costume In Arcade Luxembourg wears an SS Rank Costume. It is named the Shrinking Costume. This costume makes you smaller if you touch the blue part. This costume costs 1,300,000 points if you unlocked it after winning against the Cyborg in Survival. Unlock Requirements To unlock Luxembourg, you must defeat 39 characters (every character in the game, as of the 3.2 update) without using kicking in Arcade. This can be a difficult task, especially when trying to face Asura (so it is recommended to skip him) mainly due to paying 50,000 points just to get an attempt to beat him. Or, to unlock Luxembourg instantly, you can pay 3,600,000 points. It is highly reccomended that you do no use Italy, as if the shot is countered back and you can't kick a goal for the opposition is inevitable. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Luxembourg. Tips A tip (if playing on a computer, not sure for phone), is to make kick a key you would never use, like the grave accent (the key right below Esc). That way, you will never use kick, even if you click the usual kicking key. Power shot area When used in the midfield, a very high chance of scoring. When used in the front, very high chance of scoring. When used too far forward, very low chance of scoring. When used too far, low chance of scoring. Trivia *Luxembourg always appears in the Major League. Another Character who also always appears is Asura. *He is, with Spain and Czech Republic, the only characters with green hair. *Luxembourg is the only Character in the game with a indigo-colored skin. *Luxembourg most likely represents an island or statue, for example, like the Easter Islands. *Luxembourg is the richest country in its area. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Countries That Aren't Humans Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.2 Category:Characters with different skin colour Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots